


Henry

by angery_afton



Series: Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [6]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Mystery, Phone Call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 21:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21416629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angery_afton/pseuds/angery_afton
Summary: The following is a transcript of Michael Afton's first phone call with Henry Emily.
Series: Five Nights At Freddy's: Recollection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Henry

"This is Henry."

"Hello, Mr. Emily? My name is Malcolm, I'm bookkeeping courtesy of Mr. Afton and was hoping you could clarify some things."

"..."

"Mr. Emily?"

"I have no current affiliation with that name."

"Y-yes, I'm aware. We're bringing files up-to-date and we just need you to answer some questions."

"... Fine, get on with it."

"Could you please explain the details of your business together?"

"It was a restaurant venture. We picked an old, defunct malt shop out in the sticks of New Harmony and spruced it up right around when the highway extended. I was always a sucker for the dine-in family environment."

"I see. You're a family man, then?"

"... What?"

"Nothing, let's move on. I have a record of sale concerning intellectual property, and was wondering if you could tell me about that."

"After we closed down, I was made an offer and figured the mascot was better off in their hands. Not much to it."

"I see. One last thing, sir... Could you tell me about 1978?"

"..."

"Mr. Emily, are you there?"

"Surely, you have to know if you're asking."

"Mr. Emily, this is just a formality in establishing a timeline, and-"

"Timeline? ... Did Clayton Burke refer you?"

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know who that is."

"Are you from Hurricane by chance, Malcolm?"

"Yes, I've lived here my whole life."

"You're telling me you don't know the name of your own chief of police, let alone the head of the investigation?"

"Investigation? Mr. Emily-"

"What the hell kind of game are you playing? Don't you think I've suffered enough?! I've had enough of you and your goddamn questions, so do yourself a favor and-"

"Mr. Emily, wait! ... You're right! I'm not who I said I was, b-but I'm not looking to cause any trouble!"

"Who the hell is this?"

"My name is Michael Afton, William Afton is my father and I... I'm trying to reach out however I can to make sense of what's going on. He's overbearing a-and secretive, he won't tell me anything about our family or his work, and a-a lot of the things from when I was a kid don't make any sense! Sometimes I remember my mother one way, sometimes another... Our house is big and empty, b-but sometimes I remember a brother or a sister, and sometimes... I... I'm sorry for bothering you, Mr. Emily. I'll leave you alone now."

"Wait. Is all of that true?"

"Yes, sir. Every word."

"... Does he know?"

"No, sir. He has no idea."

"Michael, there is a phone number I want you to write down, okay? It's a separate line from this one, it goes to my answering machine. If you leave a message there, I will return your call as soon as I'm able. Do you have access to a phone?"

"I-I'm calling from a payphone."

"Listen to me. Whatever is said during these calls stays between us, alright? Your father cannot know of these conversations whatsoever. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Okay, once you write this down, I'm going to hang up. We'll talk again at a later date."

"When?"

"Later, I just... I need time to think."

"Okay. Thank you, Mr. Emily."

"Please, kid. Call me Henry."


End file.
